Recuerdos Perdidos
by Drear
Summary: Phoenix despierta en el hospital después de sufrir un accidente, aparentemente está bien, pero pronto descubre un importante problema... No recuerda quién es. Afortunadamente Maya estará a su lado para ayudarle a recuperar su memoria. Sí, es un Nick/Maya.
1. Prólogo

**Esta es la primera historia original completamente mía de ace attorney.**

**Los protagonistas pertenecen a capcom.**

**Esto tiene lugar en mayo del 2017. Para el que no se ubique, después de Justice for All, antes de Trials & Tribulations.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Abrió los ojos, pero una intensa luz le cegó y tuvo que girar la cabeza dolorosamente. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía esa molesta luz encima de él? Intentó incorprarse, pero no pudo.

-No se esfuerce, no haga movimientos bruscos- ordenó una voz seria a su lado.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- murmuró con la boca seca.

-En el Hospital General, sufrió un accidente, pero no se preocupe, su vida no corre peligro.

-Uhh…- murmuró él, asimilando las palabras.

-Ahora voy a hacerle unas sencillas pruebas para comprobar su estado, por favor, mire hacia aquí…

Siguió con la mirada el dedo del médico mientras él le observaba con aire crítico, después usó una molesta linternita para examinarle las pupilas. Entonces asintió, satisfecho.

-Bien, ahora unas simples preguntas. Para empezar ¿cuánto son tres más dos?

-Cinco… ¿no?- respondió él, confundido.

-¿En qué mes estamos?

-Creo que… Mayo.

-Bien, ¿En qué ciudad se encuentra?

- Los Ángeles… en California- esta vez habló con más seguridad, extrayendo datos de su dolorida cabeza.

-Eso es, ahora ¿podría decirme cuál es su nombre?

-Yo… mi nombre es…- se llevó una mano a la sien, con una mueca de dolor.

¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Debería haber respondido con la misma facilidad que con las anteriores preguntas, pero por alguna razón esta vez la respuesta no llegó a sus labios. Se sintió asustado de pronto ¿Quién era él? No poder recordarlo era como perder una parte vital de ti mismo. Perder la identidad.

-No se esfuerce, la amnesia parcial es un síntoma corriente del traumatismo craneal- dijo el médico, al ver la reacción de su paciente-. Pero no se preocupe, se suelen recuperar los recuerdos al cabo de un tiempo. De momento debería descansar, señor Wright…

Señor Wright… ¿ese era él? Le resultaba familiar, pero a la vez extraño. No tuvo tiempo para intentar recordar más, el médico le administró una inyección e inmediatamente después sintió un pesado sueño que superó incluso al terrible dolor de cabeza…

* * *

**Sé que es poco, pero pronto habrá más.**

**Para cualquier crítica o comentaro, agradezco reviews.**


	2. Parte 1

**Las primeras partes quizá encajen mejor en Humor/Friendship, las partes de Romance llegarán más tarde.**

* * *

**Parte 1**

-Señor Wright, tiene visita- informó una enfermera.

Phoenix alzó la mirada hacia ella, algo confundido. Aquella noche había vuelto en sí tras ser atropellado por un coche el día anterior, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le había dejado inconsciente pero, afortunadamente, había salido ileso. Excepto por sus recuerdos, claro, no recordaba quién era, a qué se dedicaba, dónde vivía ni ningún otro detalle de su vida. Había descansado toda la mañana con la ayuda de sedantes, después el médico le había informado de la suerte que había tenido y le había dicho que no se preocupara por sus recuerdos, que los recuperaría con el tiempo, y le había proporcionado información sobre él mismo: Se llamaba Phoenix Wright, y era abogado, trabajaba en un bufete que llevaba su nombre con un ayudante.

Tan solo eso, Phoenix aún estaba completamente perdido y no tenía ni idea de quién podría tener interés en visitarle, pero asintió a la enfermera y se incorporó en la cama. Ella salió de la sala y al rato escuchó pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia allí.

-¡Niiiick!- exclamó una voz femenina

Phoenix se estremeció, aún tenía dolor de cabeza y algo le decía que aquella visita no le iba a dejar relajarse. Al momento una chica de unos dieciocho años se asomó por la puerta y le miró con sus grandes ojos, algo enrojecidos y con ligeras ojeras. Phoenix se preguntó si abría dormido bien aquella noche.

-¡Nick, que alivio!- dijo la chica, corriendo hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera verlo venir, le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras murmuraba algo que no logró entender. Phoenix, aturdido, correspondió a su abrazo torpemente. Al cabo de unos momentos ella se separó, un poco azorada, y le miró a los ojos.

-¡No tienes ni idea del miedo que he pasado! Cuando el coche chocó contigo fue como… Pensé que todo había acabado… ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- exclamó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas asomaran en sus ojos.

-Esto… de acuerdo- murmuró Phoenix, aún aturdido.

Se fijó mejor en ella, la chica vestía una especie de kimono de color morado y tenía el pelo negro largo y adornado con perlas y recogido en un moño, Phoenix no había visto antes nada igual. Bueno, que él recordara.

Sobrevino un silencio en el que solo se escucharon las pesadas respiraciones de ambos. Finalmente ella sonrió y empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué tal estás Nick? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Solo la cabeza… y los huesos- respondió él, quitándole importancia-. ¿Por qué me llamas Nick? Me llamo Phoenix… ¿no?

Ella abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida.

-Entonces es verdad, has perdido la memoria otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Me había pasado esto antes?

-Hace meses te golpearon con un extintor en la cabeza y te pasó lo mismo.

-… oh- murmuró él, sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho.

-He hablado con el médico, dice que te pronto podrás volver a casa, y con un poco de tiempo recuperarás tus recuerdos. Además, tienes a una gran médium cuidando de ti, así que no te preocupes de nada.

-¿Has dicho… médium?- preguntó atónito Phoenix.

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció un poco y su sonrisa dejó paso a un gesto de preocupación.

-Oh, valla… no tienes ni idea de quién soy, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, pero no- admitió él.

Tras un momento de silencio ella volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, pues déjame que me presente. Me llamo Maya Fey, y soy la próxima maestra de la técnica de canalización Kurain. También trabajo contigo en el bufete de abogados desde hace un año. De hecho, soy tu jefa. Y tú me adoras.

-¿Que qué?- exclamó Phoenix-. ¿Maestra de qué?

-Es una larga historia, Nick.

-¿Y cómo que mi jefa? Creía que el bufete llevaba mi nombre.

-Bueno, sí, pero como era de mi hermana…

La imagen de una mujer morena acudió a la mente de Phoenix. Fue solo un momento, pero casi escuchó su voz: "Confía siempre en tu cliente…" antes de que Maya le devolviera a la realidad.

-… y por eso vamos siempre que te lo ordeno a una hamburguesería.

-¿Eh?

-Señorita, no atosigue al paciente- regañó el médico, que en ese momento había entrado en la habitación.

-Perdón- se disculpó ella-. Solo intentaba ayudar.

-Lo mejor que puede hacer para ayudar es dejar descansar al señor Wright, lo necesita.

-Está bieeen- resopló ella-. Bueno Nick, pasaré a verte en otro momento. Adiós.

-Adiós, Maya- se despidió él.

Saboreó un momento el nombre en los labios. Maya. Sonaba reconfortante, pero a la vez traía recuerdos amargos. ¿Quién era esa misteriosa chica? Cuando el médico le administró el sedante, Phoenix se durmió con la imagen de la médium en la mente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la primera parte, espero que os guste.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Parte 2

**Siento el retraso, no he tenido acceso a internet durante una temporada. Ahora que he vuelto podré actualizar más a menudo.**

* * *

Phoenix volvió a despertarse al día siguiente, algo más recuperado pero aún completamente perdido.

-Señor Wright, tiene visita- dijo la misma enfermera que el día anterior.

-¿Es Maya?

-No lo sé, señor, es una niña pequeña.

-Oh, bueno… que pase- dijo Phoenix confundido.

Se frotó la cara con las manos mientras se incorporaba sobre la camilla. ¿Una niña pequeña? Él no tenía hijos, se lo habían dicho, así que no tenía ni idea de quién…

-Buenos días, señor Nick- le sobresaltó una vocecilla a su lado.

Miró pero no vio a nadie, entonces bajó los ojos y se topó con una niña de no más de diez años, con el pelo castaño peinado en dos coletas y un kimono rosado parecido al de Maya. La niña tenía unos ojos enormes, y le miraba con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-Esto… hola, pequeña. ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Pearl Fey, soy la prima de Maya, la mística, y estudio en la aldea Kurain para ser una médium- recitó ella alegremente, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

-Oh… ¿en serio?- preguntó atónito Phoenix-. Así que la prima de Maya…

-Sí- asintió ella-. Maya la mística me dijo que no recordaba usted nada, así que tenía que presentarme.

-¿Por qué dices "la mística" para hablar de Maya?

Pearl pareció sorprenderse.

-¡Señor Nick! ¡Tiene que recordar a Maya, la mística, y lo importante que es!

-Bueno, bueno- se defendió él, la niña parecía realmente enfadada-. Para empezar, no me llamo Nick, me llamo Phoenix. Y sí recuerdo a Maya. Bueno, en realidad no, solo sé que la conozco. Pero ¿por qué es tan importante?

-¡Señor Nick!- repitió ella, ignorando el intento de él por que aprendiera su nombre-. Maya, la mística, es la futura maestra de la técnica de canalización Kurain…

-Alguien va a tener que explicarme qué es eso- murmuró Phoenix.

-… y no solo eso, Maya la mística es…- se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sonriendo como si le confiara un secreto-… es su "alguien especial".

El abogado tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que decía.

-Espera… Maya y yo… ¿Estamos juntos?

-¡Sí!- exclamó la niña, contenta de que al final comprendiera-. ¡Usted es su príncipe azul! ¡El amor es algo que no se puede olvidar!

La imagen de Maya volvió a la mente de Phoenix, pero ahora la contempló desde otro punto de vista. ¿Era cierto? ¿Tenía una relación con aquella extraña chica?

-Bueno, príncipe azul suena bastante… infantil.

-¡Pero es cierto! Usted daría la vida por ella, así lo hizo cuando el coche la iba a atropellar…

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando el coche iba a atropella a Maya, la mística- repitió ella-, usted saltó y la empujó para ponerla a salvo, ¿no lo recuerda? Entonces el coche le atropeyó a usted y acabó así.

-No… no lo recuerdo- murmuró Phoenix.

¿De verdad lo había hecho? ¿Había arriesgado su vida para protegerla?

-Y luego Maya, la mística, estuvo todo el día aquí en el hospital, durmió en un sofá en la sala de espera para poder estar junto a usted, para estar presente cuando usted despertara.

Phoenix recordó los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras de Maya, ahora sabía por qué había dormido mal. Quizá había pasado horas en vela esperando a que despertara, quizá no había podido dormir en absoluto de la preocupación.

-Mi prima me llamó ayer diciendo que había despertado, yo vine de la aldea Kurain para verle. Me alegro de que esté bien.

-Oh, valla… gracias, Pearl- respondió Phoenix, volviendo su atención a ella.

-No hay de qué. Pero… uhmm…- dijo la niña mordiéndose el pulgar, como pensativa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que usted antes siempre me llamaba "Pearls"- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Oh, vale. Entonces gracias, Pearls- sonrió él.

Pearls soltó una risita. Estuvieron unos minutos más hablando, pero la niña no aclaró ninguna de las dudas que tenía el abogado, Phoenix descubrió que tenía una visión del mundo que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Para ella, el abogado era una especie de héroe de cuento. Al cabo de un rato Phoenix empezó a mostrar síntomas de cansancio efecto de los sedantes, así que Pearls se despidió.

-Tengo que irme, Maya, la mística, me dijo que usted debe descansar. Ella vendrá a verle pronto, señor Nick, así podrán estar juntos.

Lo dijo con aquel brillo ilusionado en la mirada que le hizo sentirse incómodo, después se marchó alegremente. Phoenix se acomodó en su camilla, recapacitando sobre Maya. Era cierto que su visita había despertado sentimientos en él, había detectado cariño y amistad, pero no amor. ¿O había interpretado mal las señales? Agitó la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas más tarde, de momento se sentía demasiado cansado para querer hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

* * *

**Ya sabeis que acepto todo tipo de reviews, desde críticas hasta amenazas.**

**La trama continuará pronto...**


	4. Parte 3

**Y la historia continua...**

* * *

Aquella misma tarde volvió a recibir visita, pero esta vez la enfermera no le informó. Fue que, simplemente, de repente escuchó un grito que parecía un llanto, o una especie de quejido.

-¡Niiiiiick!

-Ay, Dios…- murmuró él, incorporándose en la cama con mal presentimiento.

No era Maya, la voz era masculina y más adulta, aunque tenía un toque infantil. Al momento un joven de veintitantos años entró en su habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía el pelo rubio de punta, y una fina perilla, y Phoenix sintió que no quería saber nada de él aunque, desgraciadamente, le resultaba familiar.

-Niiiiick, tío- exclamó el otro, acercándose a la camilla-. ¿Cómo me haces esto?, pensaba que te habías muerto.

-¿Qué?- dijo Phoenix, atónito.

-¡Oiga!- exclamó una enfermera furiosa, entrando en la habitación-. ¡No puede molestar a los pacientes! ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí!

-¡No, no! Soy un amigo de Nick, tengo que estar aquí, ¿verdad Nick?

-No sé quién es este hombre- repuso Phoenix, aprovechando la situación-. Ni siquiera me llamo Nick. Por favor, lléveselo.

La enfermera agarró al rubio de un brazo, pero él se debatió.

-¡Espera Nick, tío! ¡Soy yo, Larry! Tu inseparable amigo, Larry Butz.

"Cuando algo huele mal…" una frasecilla pegadiza acudió a la cabeza de Phoenix, y tuvo la sensación de que decía la verdad.

-Vale, puede quedarse- repuso al final.

La enfermera le miró sorprendida, parecía a punto de llamar a los de seguridad. Larry por su parte sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Nick, sabía que te acordarías de mí- exclamó, después se volvió a la enfermera-. Lo siento mucho, si quiere la puedo compensar por las molestias. ¿Qué le parece esta noche? Conozco un restaurante europeo que…

La enfermera bufó como conteniendo las ganas de darle una bofetada. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala sin mirar atrás. Larry puso una cara de ofendido que parecía decir "¿Cuál es el problema?", pero después se volvió hacia Phoenix.

-Bah, olvídala. Al final todas las mujeres son iguales, no se puede confiar en ellas…

-Esto… Larry, ¿Verdad?... ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? He venido a verte, como buen amigo que soy.

-¿Somos amigos?- Phoenix le observó detenidamente, intentando recordar.

-Oh, vamos Nick, somos amigos desde primaria. Sé que hemos pasado momentos difíciles, como aquella vez que te acusaron de robar el dinero que había robado yo, pero no merezco que me olvides de esta forma, ¿verdad?

-… ¿Qué me acusaron de qué?

-Es una larga historia, Nick.

"¡¿Por qué todos me llaman Nick?!" gritó mentalmente, pero se contuvo y suspiró pesadamente.

-Estas enfermeras... adoro a las chicas de uniforme- comentó el otro, distraido mirando hacia el pasillo-. Una vez conocí a una azafata, una mujer increíble, era perfecta para mí. Pero la cosa se torció, su trabajo ocupaba demasiado tiempo, y tuvo que elegir entre él o yo, ¿Y te puedes creer que eligió su trabajo? Odio a las mujeres, cuando menos te lo esperas...

-Larry- interrumpió Phoenix-. ¿Has venido para hablarme de tus líos amorosos? Porque si es así no me apetece escucharlos.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo entonces el rubio-. En realidad venía a decirte que lo del accidente está todo solucionado, ese conductor cruzó la esquina como un loco, un montón de personas lo vimos, él mismo admitió que se saltó un semáforo. Tendrá que pagarte una buena indemnización.

-Oh, bien… supongo- comentó Phoenix-. ¿Tú estabas allí?- preguntó entonces, Larry asintió-. ¿Es verdad que salvé a Maya?

-Oh sí, fuiste un héroe. El coche iba como un misil hacia ella y entonces tú saltaste y la empujaste. El coche te golpeó y volaste varios metros, te diste de cabeza contra una pared. Fue increíble, no sé cómo sigues vivo.

-Yo tampoco- contestó Phoenix, imaginándose la escena-. Oye Larry… ¿Maya y yo estamos juntos?

-¿Qué?- exclamó Larry-. ¡Valla, no sabía nada! Pero tampoco me sorprende, lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo. De hecho, lo hablé con Edgey pero él decía que nunca te atreverías a dar el primer paso… ¿Desde hace cuánto sois pareja?

-No, no he dicho eso- se apresuró a responder Phoenix-. No tengo ni idea de si estamos juntos, no recuerdo nada de ella ¿Entiendes? Por eso te pregunto.

-Entiendo- comentó Larry rascándose la cabeza-. Bueno, trabajabais juntos y también vivíais juntos, aunque nunca me quedó claro si teníais una relación. Pero para mí estaba claro que tú sentías algo hacia ella, y que ella lo sentía hacia ti.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Phoenix-. Bueno, gracias por la visita, pero creo que esa enfermera te mira mal. Deberías irte.

Larry se volvió hacia la enfermera de antes, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido desde fuera de la habitación, como esperando que hiciera algo mal para tener una escusa para echarle de allí.

-Eso es que la he gustado- susurró Larry-. Suelo causar ese efecto. Amorodio, creo que se llama. Primero parece que me odian pero luego se dan cuenta de lo maravilloso que soy...

-Sí, es posible- aceptó Phoenix-. Buena suerte- se despidió de su amigo, que salió de la habitación guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo como si las tuviera todas consigo.

Phoenix suspiró mientras escuchaba a Larry "Veo que te has pensado mejor mi oferta…" y decidió distraerse pensando en Maya. Por alguna razón no había podido quitársela de la cabeza. De hecho, estaba deseando que volviera a visitarle cuanto antes…

* * *

**Todos los que hayan jugado a Apolo Justice no se sorprenderán de que Phoenix haya sobrevivido de esta forma.**

**Agradecimientos a Nad por pasarse y dejar un review, animo a los otros lectores a comentar también.**

**Tengo la historia pensada pero aún está sujeta a cambios, así que acepto sugerencias.**

**Un saludo y que sigáis leyendo ;)**


	5. Parte 4

**Estoy de vuelta, que lo disfrutéis:**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Maya volvió, y lo hizo acompañada por el médico. La chica parecía muy contenta, Phoenix supuso que había novedades.

-Bueno, Señor Wright, le traigo buenas noticias- informó el médico-. Le voy a dar el alta, su salud no corre ningún peligro. De hecho, es usted la primera persona a la que trato que sale ilesa después de que un coche le pase por encima.

-¿No es genial, Nick?- sonrió Maya.

Phoenix asintió, pero tenía una expresión preocupada.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con mi memoria?

-He decidido que lo mejor será volver a su monotonía, ya sabe, un ambiente familiar favorecerá a recuperar sus recuerdos. Probablemente le llevará unos días, con estas cosas nunca se sabe. Y debe tomárselo con calma, no debe forzarse a recordar.

-Entiendo- murmuró Phoenix.

- Yo me ocuparé de todo- prometió Maya-. Déjelo en mis manos.

Phoenix la miró y ella le dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa. Lo cierto era que, con ella a su lado, se sentía más tranquilo.

-Bien, entonces está todo hecho, si ocurre algo no dude en volver aquí- terminó el médico-. Podrá irse a su casa cuando quiera.

De esta forma, una hora después, el taxi en el que viajaban Phoenix y Maya se detuvo ante el edificio en el que se encontraba el Bufete Wright & Co. La chica salió y lo señaló con entusiasmo.

-¿Lo ves Nick? ¿Te suena de algo?

-Pues… no, de nada- respondió él con indiferencia.

-Oh, vamos, me lo estás poniendo difícil- bufó ella.

-… ¿Lo siento?

-No te preocupes, me gustan los retos.

Phoenix la miró, intentando adivinar si lo decía en serio o si estaba bromeando. Aquella chica parecía tener dos caras, una aniñada y alegre, y otra más seria que solo había visto cuando estaba preocupada. Pero quizá su faceta alegre era solo una máscara, mientras viajaban en el taxi había detectado que, mientras sus labios sonreían, su mirada parecía inquieta y no se separaba de él. Parecía que quería mostrarse positiva para animarle, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupada.

Quizá se sintiera culpable porque Phoenix la había salvado la vida y había acabado en el hospital por ella.

O quizá su preocupación se debía a que sentía algo más hacia él, algo que no era amistad.

Agitó la cabeza, habían llegado a la oficina y Maya señalaba alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Recuerdas ahora?

Era un lugar bonito y acogedor, Phoenix se sentía cómodo allí. Pero no lo recordaba.

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera a Charley?

-¿Quién es Charley?- Phoenix miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien que quizá trabajara allí, pero Maya estaba señalando una planta que descansaba en una esquina.

-Este es Charley.

-¿"Esto" es Charley?- preguntó él, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Por qué tiene nombre la planta?

-¡Muestra más respeto, era la planta de Mia!- exclamó Maya, fingiendo enfado.

-¿Quién es Mia?

Maya dudó un momento, después se acercó a él. Phoenix detectó aquel brillo de tristeza en su mirada

-Mia… era mi hermana, imagino que tampoco la recuerdas a ella- respondió despacio.

La imagen de la mujer morena volvió a la mente de Phoenix, pero esta vez con más detalle. Vestía de negro, y tenía un lunar en la cara, pero lo que más recordaba era su sonrisa, dispuesta a animarle por muy mal que fueran las cosas.

-Creo… que me suena de algo… ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Ella murió, Nick… hace un año- ahora no había ninguna duda, Phoenix pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de Maya.

-Oh… valla, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Mia no se ha ido del todo- Maya sonrió dejando a un lado la tristeza. Phoenix ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose a qué se refería-. Además, tú y yo nos conocimos gracias a ella. Fue entonces cuando me salvaste por primera vez.

Esta vez su sonrisa era sincera, Phoenix se sintió mejor, y además notó que su corazón se aceleraba un poco.

-¿Te salvé cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? ¿Cómo fue?

-Diste la cara por mí cuando todo el mundo me abandonó. Y no me conocías de nada, simplemente dijiste "Yo te protegeré"… Bueno, no con esas palabras, pero esa es la idea. Y llevas protegiéndome desde entonces.

Phoenix enmudeció, sin saber qué decir, no necesitaba mirarse a un espejo para saber que se había sonrojado. Maya también estaba un poco roja, pero se dio la vuelta para romper la tensión.

-Bueno, espero que tengas hambre porque te he voy a preparar algo delicioso.

-La verdad es que ya estaba harto de la comida del hospital- admitió él-. ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

-Mi plato estrella… ¡Hamburguesas dobles!

-…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, bueno, esperaba otra cosa. Aunque por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende.

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo a Nad y a Helen por su apoyo, continuaré cuando pueda.**

**Un saludo :3**


	6. Parte 5

**Continuamos...**

* * *

Después de la comida, Phoenix se fue al baño. Cuando se miró en el espejo notó que había algo que le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero no lograba adivinar qué era... Su mirada se detuvo en su pelo y vio que estaba medio caído así que, sin saber muy bien por qué, buscó algo de gomina en el armario y se lo peinó de punta hacia atrás. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, ahora tenía mejor aspecto.

Salió del baño y encontró a Maya viendo la televisión sentada en el sofá, llamó su atención aclarándose la garganta.

-Valla… este se parece más al Nick que yo conocía- comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿No te parece raro mi pelo?

-Es _tu_ pelo, Nick. Siempre lo llevas así.

-Oh… pensé que era raro, pero lo peiné así instintivamente. Puede que esté recuperando parte de mis recuerdos… ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Es El Samurái de Acero.

-¿El Samurái de Acero? ¿No eres un poco mayor para esas cosas?- repuso Phoenix observando al personaje en la tele, que se enfrentaba a dos malvados ninjas para proteger a una princesa.

-¡El Samurái de Acero es genial, Nick! Es más… a ti también te gustaba.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y mucho- sonrió Maya-. ¿Por qué no te quedas a verlo un poco?

Phoenix dudó, pero se sentó a su lado. Al cabo de un rato tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Esto no tiene sentido, es imposible que el Samurái de Acero detenga las flechas con su lanza, y el Magistrado Malvado piense que le ha matado. Y luego, mientras pierde el tiempo regodeándose, el Samurái aprovecha para rescatar a la princesa… ¿Por qué me gustaría algo tan absurdo?

-Bueno, defendiste al actor en un juicio.

-¿Defendí al Samurái de Acero?

-Sí, y también al Samurái de Níquel, claro que él resultó ser culpable- comentó, pensativa-. Ese fue tu último juicio. Y uno de los peores.

-Vale, no sé si me estás tomando el pelo, pero si algo tengo claro es que no quiero seguir viendo esto.

-Está bien, Nick -suspiró Maya-. Tengo una idea, vamos a dar una vuelta.

-¿Una vuelta? ¿Por dónde?

-Eso es lo de menos, debería darte un poco el aire y, mientras tanto, hablamos un poco. Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer.

Phoenix asintió, conforme, y Maya le guió hasta su habitación. Él la observó con curiosidad, todo era extrañamente familiar, aunque seguía sin recordar nada. Abrió el armario y se topó con que la mitad de su vestuario consistía en el mismo modelo de traje de color azul y camisas blancas.

-¿Por qué todos mis trajes son iguales?- preguntó en voz alta.

-Eso mismo te pregunté yo un montón de veces- rió Maya-. Nunca tuviste mucho sentido de la moda.

-Valla, gracias- repuso él, molesto, mientras abría un cajón-. Oh, ¿Todas mis corbatas son rosas? ¿En serio?

Maya soltó una carcajada y él frunció el ceño, rebuscando entre su ropa. Finalmente suspiró y eligió un pantalón azul con una de las camisas blancas, sin corbata ni chaqueta. Maya se fue para vestirse también.

-Cada vez me recuerdas más a ti- comentó ella después, al verle.

Phoenix la observó.

-¿No te ibas a cambiar de ropa?- señaló el kimono que llevaba puesto.

-Lo he hecho- sonrió ella.

-¿Y por qué vistes siempre kimonos?

-Es la ropa de los acólitos.

-¿Acólitos?

-Es una larga historia, creo que será mejor que la recuerdes porque si tuviera que explicártela no me creerías- suspiró ella, y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que Phoenix la viera-. ¿Qué pasa, no me queda bien?

Phoenix se fijó mejor en ella y sintió renacer ese extraño sentimiento en su interior. Era guapa, no podía negarlo, tenía una belleza única acompañada de un aire aniñado y alegre. Pese a su afición a la comida rápida lo cierto es que no había engordado apenas, y tenía las formas femeninas ya definidas bajo el kimono, que, por cierto, el abogado no pudo negar que le favorecía mucho. Tardó unos momentos en responder.

-No… digo sí, te queda bien- balbuceó, giró la cabeza para que ella no notara que se había sonrojado.

-Valla, pues podrías decírmelo más a menudo- rió Maya, ajena a todo-. Bueno, vámonos, creo que sé el lugar perfecto para ayudarte a recordar.

* * *

**Sí, Phoenix**** solo tiene un traje, todos lo sabeis.**

**Gracias a las dos lectoras que se molestan en dejar reviews ;), continuaré dentro de poco... espero.**


	7. Parte 6

**Domingo, nuevo capítulo...**

* * *

-Y aquí estamos- exclamó Maya-. ¡El lago Gourd!

Phoenix miró a su alrededor, acababan de llegar a un bonito parque con vistas al famoso lago Gourd, que ahora, en primavera, estaba adornado por un bosque completamente verde.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Maya, apoyándose en una barandilla con vistas al lago.

-Sí…- murmuró Phoenix, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba mirando no era el paisaje, sino a la chica. Agitó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al bosque-. Sí, es precioso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquí hace un año, Nick?

-Ehmm… no, ¿algo importante?

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Maya-. Aquí hubo un asesinato, fue tu primer caso importante. Fue el caso de Edgeworth, ¿Recuerdas a Edgeworth?

El nombre hizo estremecerse a Phoenix, sin entender por qué. Tenía una sensación extraña, mezcla de dolor y algo positivo, un sentimiento de superación, pero no era capaz de recordar por qué.

-Me suena ese nombre. ¿Es alguien famoso?

-Bueno, es bastante conocido, al menos entre los abogados- respondió Maya-. Pero por encima de todo, es uno de tus mejores amigos. Le llamé cuando tuviste el accidente, si no estuviera en el extranjero habría ido al hospital a verte. Estaba preocupado, aunque dijo que no conocía a nadie que aguantara los golpes como tú.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Bueno, exactamente lo que parece. Te he visto aguantar latigazos bastante bien. Apenas llorabas.

-¿L-latigazos?

-Es una larga historia, quizá debería contártela desde el principio.

-Estoy harto de las "largas historias".

Maya se rió, y le contagió la risa a Phoenix, entonces se fijó en algo que había detrás de él.

-Vale, hablaremos de todo esto, pero no puedo hacerlo con el estómago vacío. ¿Me invitas a un helado?

-¿Estómago vacío? ¡Has comido hace dos horas! ¡Y casi en doble que yo!

-Oh, vamos Nick, estoy creciendo.

-No, no lo creo- suspiró él-. Está bien, tomaremos unos helados.

Maya sonrió y guió a Nick hacia un puesto de comida que había allí cerca. Phoenix pidió uno simple para él, pero Maya se llevó uno doble. Después dieron un paseo por la orilla del lago.

-Larry, Edgeworth y tú erais amigos de la infancia. Edgeworth quería ser abogado, pero todo cambió cuando asesinaron a su padre…- comenzó Maya.

Phoenix escuchó atónito la historia del incidente DL-6, pero Maya se saltó una parte a propósito: la médium que canalizó el espíritu de Gregory Edgeworth. Ya era suficiente difícil para él creerse el resto, prefería explicarle eso en otra ocasión.

-¿Vencí a un fiscal que llevaba cuarenta años sin perder un caso? ¿Y yo era un novato?

-Puedes resumirlo así, aunque nunca lo hubieras conseguido sin mi ayuda.

-¿Qué hiciste tú?

-Conseguir pruebas irrefutables, y canal… bueno, ayudarte durante el juicio.

Phoenix se detuvo y miró hacia el lago, respirando hondo. Maya le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es que… es difícil de creer todo eso que pasó.

-Pues he hecho bien callándome lo más increíble- murmuró para sí Maya-. De todas formas tú siempre fuiste increíble, nunca te acobardabas por mucho que te echaran, siempre salías adelante. Por eso yo siempre te admiraba.

Phoenix la miró y vio el cariño brillando en sus ojos, sin saber muy bien por qué rodeó a Maya por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se sorprendió y se puso tensa un segundo, pero después se relajó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del abogado.

-¿Qué haces, Nick?- preguntó con suavidad.

-No lo sé- respondió él con sinceridad-. Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

-No seas tonto, soy yo la que debería darte las gracias. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que te debo.

-¿Te refieres a lo del accidente?

-Oh, claro… te lo contaron- ella se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos-. Quería esperar a que lo recordaras por ti mismo. De todas formas hay mucho más aparte de eso. Ni te lo imaginas.

-¿Por qué querías esperar a que lo recordara?

-Para poder darte una bofetada- sonrió ella, y entonces se puso seria-, y preguntarte por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido.

-¿Tú crees que salvar tu vida fue algo estúpido?

-Arriesgar la tuya sí lo fue. No te imaginas lo mal que me sentí después. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si por mi culpa tú…? ¿Tú…?

Esta vez fue ella quién le abrazó, y Phoenix correspondió de buena gana, intentando consolarla porque había empezado a temblar. Pasado un tiempo, no hubieran podido decir si segundos o minutos, se separaron; estaba empezando a llover.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa- comentó Phoenix, sintiendo que se rompía el momento.

Maya asintió en silencio, parecía algo avergonzada. Ambos se apresuraron en el camino de vuelta, sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

* * *

**Estamos a punto de llegar a la parte que muchos esperais :3 probablemente el próximo capítulo sea largo, pero no se hará pesado**

**Animo a todos los lectores a dejar alguna review, que es cosa de medio minuto y no hace daño a nadie ;)**

**Solo me queda dar las gracias de nuevo a Nad y a Hellen, vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir, nos vemos el próximo domingo.**


	8. Parte 7

**Como prometí, hoy vuelvo con un capítulo más largo, al menos comparado con el resto.**

**Al final daré alguna explicaciones, de momento os dejo la que sería la canción de este capítulo:**

**"Innocence", de Avril Lavigne, que estaba escuchando mientras lo escribía.**

**Y bueno, Rated... ¿T?**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa ambos estaban empapados. Maya se metió de cabeza en la ducha, Phoenix se fue a su habitación a ponerse algo seco. Después se tumbó en la cama, sin deshacerla ni desvestirse, simplemente se acostó bocarriba con las manos debajo de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado. Pensando en Maya. ¿Era verdad lo que le había dicho Larry? ¿Ella sentía algo por él? ¿O simplemente se sentía en deuda por haber salvado su vida? Desde luego, sus sentimientos estaban mucho más claros, él sí la quería.

No sabía desde cuando, quizá desde la primera vez que vino a visitarle en el hospital, quizá desde aquella tarde en el lago Gourd, o incluso quizá desde mucho antes, desde antes de perder la memoria. Quizá Pearls tenía razón "El amor es algo que no se puede olvidar"… aunque bueno, eso sonaba más a la fantasía de una niña aficionada a las historias de princesas.

-Nick…- escuchó entonces.

Phoenix se enderezó de golpe y se volvió hacia Maya, que estaba en la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La chica ya había salido de la ducha y se ceñía un nuevo kimono al cuerpo marcando su figura, aún tenía algunos mechones húmedos sobre los hombros.

-Oh, Maya, ¿querías algo?- preguntó al recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Bueno, he encontrado esto y pensé que te gustaría verlo- respondió ella, señalando lo que tenía en las manos: un álbum de fotos-. Quizá te traiga recuerdos.

-¿Son fotos?

-No, son recortes de periódicos. De tus juicios.

Phoenix arqueó las cejas y se fijó con mejor atención en el álbum, hizo un gesto a Maya para que se acercara y ella se sentó en la cama a su lado. Con una sonrisa la chica empezó a pasar las páginas mostrando noticias de diferentes periódicos. Algunas eran pequeñas, titulares secundarios, pero había algunos recortes de portadas, de casos realmente importantes: "Avance en la investigación del asesinato en la oficina del fiscal. La defensa aleja las sospechas sobre Lana Skye…"; "El presidente de la compañía Bluecorp, Red White, detenido por el asesinato de una abogada local…", "Fiscal prodigio llega desde Alemania, promete una victoria de película en el juicio de mañana…", y parecidas.

-Parece que me he enfrentado a todo tipo de situaciones…

-_Nos_ hemos enfrentado a todo tipo de situaciones- corrigió Maya-. Yo estaba contigo en casi todos esos momentos. Necesitabas que alguien cuidara de tí.

-¿Tú cuidabas de mí? ¿No sería al revés?

-No pìenes en mí como si fuese una niña, Nick. Ya soy adulta- Maya hinchó los carrillos, como si estuviese enfadada.

-Vale, perdona- se disculpó Phoenix. "No pienso en tí como una niña, Maya, para nada". Decidió cambiar de tema- ¿De cuándo es esto?- preguntó señalando un recorte con la foto de un joven atractivo, llevaba el pelo castaño caído sobre un ojo.

-Es… del caso de Matt Engarde, tu último caso…- murmuró ella-. Te hablé de él, ¿recuerdas? Fue uno de los peores.

-¿Ese del Samurái de Acero? ¿Fue incluso peor que el de Edgeworth?

-En realidad era el Samurái de Níquel- corrigió ella-. Y sí, creo que fue aún peor.

Phoenix la miró, animándola a continuar.

-Verás, en este juicio trabajaste bajo mucha presión… porque mi vida estaba en juego.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es una larga historia- Maya agitó una mano para restarle importancia-. Me secuestraron, querían que Engarde fuera declarado inocente a cualquier precio, por eso se aseguraron de que cooperabas.

Phoenix titubeó un momento, impresionado. Finalmente pudo volver a hablar.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué dices?- se sorprendió ella-. No tienes que sentirlo, ¡Tú me salvaste!

-Pero te secuestraron por mi culpa, porque eras importante para mí.

-No seas tonto- Maya agitó la cabeza-. Tú me salvaste, eso es lo único que importa. ¿Por qué iba a culpar a nuestra relación de lo que pasó?

-¿Nuestra relación?

-Sí, ya sabes…- Maya apartó la mirada, un poco sonrojada-. Me refería a nuestra amistad.

Phoenix respiró hondo, decidió que ya era hora de dejar las cosas claras.

-Mira Maya, hay algo que necesito saber… ¿Qué hay exactamente entre tú y yo?

La médium le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por la pregunta. Después titubeó un momento antes de responder.

-B-bueno… creo que ya lo sabes, Nick, soy tu mejor amiga…

-Me cuesta creerlo- respondió Phoenix, decidido ya a ir a por todas-. No sé en qué estaría pensando antes de perder la memoria, pero sabieno todo lo que nos pasó, todos esto casos, todos esos momentos... ¿De verdad dejé que fueras solo una amiga?

-Nick...- murmuró Maya, pero no dijo nada más. Sus ojos seguían el movimiento de los labios del abogado

-Intento decir que creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Me siento estúpido por soltarlo de esta manera, pero necesitaba hacerlo porque… _Te quiero_, y no sé si sientes lo mismo por mí.

Maya se giró hacia el otro lado para darle la espalda y se llevó las manos a la boca. Phoenix no podía ver su rostro, así que no supo interpretar esa reacción, pero inmediatamente se sintió culpable. ¿Se había precipitado? Pensó en todo lo que podía haber hecho mal, quizá había interpretado mal las señales, quizá Maya le veía solo como un amigo. Quizá había algo más detrás, no podía saberlo.

En todo caso, el abogado tenía la sensación de haber estropeado el momento. Apartó la mirada, la situación se había vuelto terriblemente incómoda.

-Lo siento- masculló-. No debí haber dicho eso. Yo…

-No- murmuró Maya-. Está… está bien, es solo que no me esperaba…

La médium volvió a mirarle, Phoenix se fijó en que una lágrima había resbalado por su rostro y se precipitaba por su barbilla hasta caer. Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa insegura, no parecía reprocharle nada.

-¿Me… quieres? ¿Quieres decir que me quieres de verdad, me _amas_?

-Sí… eso he dicho- Phoenix la miró a los ojos, pudo ver un remolino de sentimientos tras ellos.

-Pero… aún no has recuperado tus recuerdos… no puedes hacerme esto.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Cómo que por qué no?- exclamó ella-. ¿Y si cuando recuperes la memoria te das cuenta de que en realidad no me quieres?

-Yo… ¿quieres decir que tú sientes lo mismo por mí?

Maya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y bajó la cabeza como arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. Phoenix sonrió con ternura y colocó una mano en su hombro para hacerla levantar la mirada.

-¿Cómo no iba a quererte? Siempre has sido tan dulce, tan idiota a veces, pero tan bueno conmigo… Ahora me siento estúpida, solo _crees_ que me quieres por lo que he hecho por ti estos días. Cuando recuperes tus recuerdos te darás cuenta de que no es verdad.

-No- respondió él, muy serio-. Maya, esto es algo real. Sé que antes de sufrir el accidente sentía lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Por toda respuesta, él la besó. Fue algo torpe porque ella se sobresaltó e intentó retroceder, pero acabó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos unos instantes.

-Te quiero- repitió él.

-Yo también- respondió simplemente ella.

Volvieron a besarse, sus labios se encontraron y sus besos fueron más atrevidos, más profundos; se recostaron sobre la cama buscando una postura más cómoda.

Al cabo de unos momentos Maya había olvidado sus dudas, correspondía a las caricias y los besos de Phoenix como si llevara deseando hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Y, como pudo deducir el abogado, así era. Phoenix por su parte también se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que era demasiado intenso como para no ser real.

Pasado un tiempo, Phoenix no sabría decir si minutos u horas, los besos y las caricias empezaron a derivaren algo más. Entonces sintió la resistencia de Maya y se incorporó un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba preciosa, tenía el cabello completamente suelto caído desordenadamente por los hombros. Su kimono se había entreabierto y mostraba parte de su cuerpo, desde la línea de sus pechos hasta la curva de su vientre, Phoenix casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba y eso aumentaba el deseo en él. Pero la chica tenía la mirada temerosa, como si dudara de si lo que hacían era lo correcto. El abogado comprendió que estaban yendo demasiado rápido, al menos para ella, así que la besó con dulzura una vez más y se recostó a su lado.

Quería continuar, era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos, pero no quería precipitarse con Maya. Además, aquel día ya había avanzado bastante. La médium se abrazó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, Phoenix sonrió y dejó los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía terriblemente cansado, así que bajó la cabeza hasta hundirla en el pelo de la chica, aspirando su aroma. Permaneció así un poco más, hasta que se rindio al sueño.

* * *

**Lo primero que tengo que decir es que este capítulo me ha costado más que el resto porque es la primera vez que**

**escribo un relato romántico (sin estar traduciéndolo), y no tenía claro hasta qué punto quería llegar con estos dos, y tuve que**

**escribir y borrar un par de veces antes de que me gustara más o menos cómo quedaba. Soy horrible criticando mis escritos, **

**así que no estoy seguro de si me ha quedado bien, pero cruzaré los dedos y subiré este capítulo.**

**Dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja, sobre todo a Nad y a Hellen, espero no haberos defraudado en este capítulo.**

**Esto no ha terminado, nos veremos la semana que viene ;)**


	9. Parte 8

**Aviso de que la historia se está acabando, disfrutad de los últimos capítulos ;)**

* * *

-Bueno, Nick, he intentado ser paciente, pero tengo un límite.

-¿Un día es tu límite?

-Un día _y medio- _corrigió ella.

Phoenix suspiró. Era mediodía y ambos estaban en la oficina. El amanecer les había sorprendido a uno en brazos del otro. Phoenix no podría olvidar la sensación de despertar con el rostro de la médium contra su pecho y sus brazos rodeando su cintura, ni aunque un coche le arrollara de nuevo. En ese momento ella despertó y abrió mucho sus ojos oscuros, como si no acabara de creerse lo que había pasado. Ambos se miraron un momento y entonces él la besó en la frente, a lo que ella respondió con un beso en los labios.

La mañana había pasado rápidamente, Phoenix se sentía algo inseguro por cómo iban a ser ahora las cosas con Maya, pero en aquel momento tenía otra preocupación en mente.

-¿No dijo el médico que no debía forzarme para recordar?

-No voy a forzar nada, Nick, solo voy a… dar un "pequeño empujón" a tu memoria.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta nada como suena eso.

-Oh, vamos, que no voy a darte un golpe en la cabeza- sonrió ella-. Aunque he oído que a veces funciona. Solo hay que intentar no pasarse…

-Aléjate de mí- Phoenix retrocedió un paso, Maya le estaba mirando como si intentara calcular la fuerza exacta que necesitaría para golpearle en la cabeza sin matarle.

-Era broma, Nick, estaba pensando en otra cosa- rió Maya-. Iba a pedirle ayuda a mi hermana.

-¿A tu… hermana? ¿Qué hermana?- preguntó Phoenix, extrañado.

-A Mía.

-Pero Maya… Mía está muerta.

Maya compuso una extraña sonrisa.

-Verás Nick, el médico comentó que otra forma de recuperar la memoria era recibir un shock, ya sabes, algo impactante. No es seguro que funcione, pero es mejor que darte en la cabeza... Por eso voy a contarte algo, y será mejor que te sientes…- el abogado se sentó en el sofá, intentando imaginarse qué le iba a contar Maya. ¿Iba a ser tan impactante? ¿Sería sobre la muerte de Mía? -. Bien, ¿recuerdas la historia del incidente DL-6? Pues deberías saber que una médium colaboró con la policía para encontrar al asesino. Y no solo eso, aquella médium era mi madre.

Phoenix arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Maya alzó la mano para indicar que no había acabado.

-Todas las mujeres de mi familia tenemos la habilidad de comunicarnos con los muertos, incluida yo, y también Pearls. Se llama técnica de canalización Kuráin, creo que mi prima lo mencionó, consiste en dejar entrar a un espíritu en tu cuerpo. Esto te ha sido de gran ayuda en muchos juicios.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el que Phoenix ni siquiera parpadeó, miraba a Maya con una expresión indefinida. Al cabo de unos momentos sonrió.

-Valla, así que era eso. Te agradezco que lo hayas intentado, pero la verdad es que podrías haberte inventado una historia un poco más creíble…

Maya suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Ya imaginé que dirías algo así.

La sonrisa de Phoenix se quedó congelada en el rostro y después se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa. Maya estaba cambiando. Creció en altura, también sus pechos se hicieron más grandes (Phoenix no pudo evitar fijarse, ya que el kimono empezó a quedarse pequeño para ella) y su rostro parecía de pronto más adulto. Un lunar apareció en su mejilla y, cuando abrió los ojos, el abogado descubrió que no eran los de Maya.

-Hola, Phoenix- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-¿M-Maya?- tartamudeó él.

-No soy Maya, solo estoy usando su cuerpo, ¿es que no recuerdas a tu antigua jefa?

Phoenix se levantó de un salto y dio un paso hacia ella, pero se quedó a medio camino como si no se atreviese a acercarse más. Ella se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sonreír ante su expresión.

-Maya ya me dijo lo que había te había pasado. Antes de nada tengo que darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por ella.

-¿Mía?- preguntó entonces Phoenix, aún sin creérselo.

Ella sonrió, complacida de que la hubiera reconocido finalmente.

-Sí, Phoenix, soy yo. Soy Mía.

Phoenix abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada; de pronto sintió un extraño mareo y las piernas le temblaron. Aquello era imposible, no podía estar hablando con Mía, no podía ser... Intentó retroceder un paso pero tropezó con algo y cayó de espaldas. Un segundo sespués sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se le nubló la vista, solo alcanzó a escuchar el grito de alarma de Maya- no, de Mía- antes de que todo se volviera negro...

* * *

**Sí, la primera vez que Phoenix vio a Maya canalizar a Mía en el juego también se desmayó.**

**...**

**Tengo que agradecer a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí el haber seguido la historia.**

**Quizá algunos esperabais más en el capítulo anterior, pero ya avisé de que no iba a pasarme con esta pareja,**

**que esto ba a ser un "Rated T", y si me cuesta escribir romance, el Lemmon ya ni lo intento.**

**De todas formas los comentarios han sido positivos, más de lo que esperaba, así que**

**me esforzaré por terminar esto bien. Como ya dije, se acerca el final.**

**Hellen, Nad, quizá hubiera abandonado esta historia sin vuestro apoyo, así que ****podéis consideraros **

**parte importante de ella. Y también William Power, ya hablaré con él aparte.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima :3**


	10. Final

**Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado, Recuerdos Perdidos se acaba.**

**En principio iba a ser más largo, quizá con algún capítulo más, pero estos último días no he tenido apenas tiempo y a**

**partir de ahora me iba a ser más y más difícil continuar, así que he decidido acabar aquí.**

**Espero que lo dirfruteis :3**

* * *

Un torbellino de imágenes y palabras giraba a su alrededor, en un auténtico caos de recuerdos.

"_No somos héroes, Wright, solo somos hombres_…"

"_La defensa está lista, su Señoría_."

"_Solo un estúpido estúpido que se deja guiar por las estupideces de otro estúpido puede llegar a una conclusión tan estúpida_…"

"_Sr. Wright, cada vez que apunta con el dedo, alguien resulta herido_…"

"_La única que tiene permiso para interrumpirme es la propia muerte_…"

"_El peor de los momentos es cuando debemos fingir la mejor de nuestras sonrisas_"

"_Si, Phoenix, soy yo. Soy Mía_."

-¡Mía!- exclamó Phoenix, incorporándose de un salto.

-¡Nick!- escuchó a su lado, unas manos le sujetaron por los hombros y le hicieron tranquilizarse- Gracias al cielo, ¡Estás bien!

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?- preguntó él, confuso.

Estaba tumbado en un lugar cómodo, una camilla probablemente. Tenía la visión desenfocada y le costaba distinguir las cosas que le rodeaban, pero pudo ver a la persona que le estaba sujetando, casi abrazándose a él.

-¿Maya?

-Apártese un momento- dijo una voz masculina y seria al otro lado, Maya le soltó inmediatamente y retrocedió, entonces el médico apuntó a los ojos de Phoenix con una molesta linternita-. ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

-¿Qué? Me llamo Phoenix. Phoenix Wright… ya hemos pasado por esto, doctor… estoy bien.

El médico se retiró un momento y le observó con aire crítico, pero después sonrió.

-Es la rutina, tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- preguntó Phoenix, aturdido.

-Por lo visto tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza contra una mesa. Perdió el conocimiento y su amiga llamó a una ambulancia.

La imagen de Maya tomando la forma de Mía acudió a su mente, Phoenix se llevó la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Sentía una fuerte punzada en la nuca, pero no le importó, intentó recordar qué más había pasado… Y descubrió que una parte de su mente que había estado hasta ahora a oscuras volvía a tener un poco de luz. Exploró aquella zona de su memoria, y pronto empezaron a acudir datos a su cabeza.

-Maya… -dijo lentamente-, cuando nos conocimos, durante el caso de Mía… la prueba decisiva fue una estatua... que hizo Larry ¿no?

La médium asintió lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Phoenix continuó.

-Hace unos meses defendí a un mago de circo, ¿verdad? Uno que llevaba una chistera rosa.

-¡Max Galáctica!- exclamó la chica, el abogado sonrió-. Nick, ¡Has recuperado la memoria!

-No… solo pequeños trozos, pero cada vez lo veo todo más claro- murmuró Phoenix-.

-Es una excelente noticia- dijo el médico, aproximándose a él y observándole con atención-. Si eso es cierto, muy probablemente pronto podrá recordar todo su pasado.

-Pero, ¿por qué he empezado a recordar?

-Bueno, es un método muy poco convencional, pero una cura poco común para este tipo de amnesia es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- comentó el médico, pensativo-. Yo no lo recomiendo, claro. Intentar acceder a la memoria así es como entrar en una casa derribando la puerta, podría haberse venido abajo todo el edificio...

-¿Qué?- exclamó Phoenix, alarmado.

-No se preocupe, a usted no le dejará secuelas. Bueno, probablemente un tremendo dolor de cabeza unos días, pero se pasará.

-¡Te lo dije!- exclamó Maya, riendo de alegría.

-Tengo que ir a informar de esto, espéreme unos minutos- dijo el médico, y después salió de la habitación.

Phoenix cerró los ojos de nuevo. Todo estaba allí; todos sus recuerdos, todo su pasado, solo tenía que ir desenterrándolo poco a poco. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Maya, esperando encontrar la expresión alegre que tanto la caracterizaba, pero se topó con una mirada insegura.

-¿Qué pasa, Maya?

-Bueno… estaba temiendo que, ahora que vuelves a ser tú… que ahora ya no…

Phoenix comprendió.

-¿Que ahora las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Qué iba a cambiar lo que te dije?- sonrió-. No seas tonta, sigo siendo yo, el Phoenix que no recordaba nada y el Phoenix de antes del accidente son la misma persona, con los mismos sentimientos.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro y, antes de que Phoenix pudiera verla venir, se echó encima de él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Cuidado, mi cabeza!

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente Maya-. Es que me había mentalizado para lo peor.

-Creía que eras más optimista. ¿Dónde está esa Maya segura de sí misma y que no se paraba a pensar en las consecuencias que yo conocía?

-Es que cuando Mía me devolvió el cuerpo y me encontré contigo tirado en el suelo, temí que estuvieras… Bueno, me di cuenta de que has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, aunque yo solo intente ayudarte.

-Y algo me dice que me tocará sufrir mucho más- comentó Phoenix-. Pero estoy seguro de que merecerá la pena.

Maya sonrió y le besó con dulzura.

Ambos pasaron unos momentos más juntos, en silencio, antes de que Phoenix volviera a decir algo.

-Y acabo de recordar algo más.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Maya, mirándole con curiosidad.

-_Odio_ el Samurái de Acero.

* * *

**Fin**

**.**

**Bueno, ha sido un placer escribir esta historia, la más larga hasta ahora de las mías con 10 capítulos, pero tenía que acabar.**

**Con todo estoy contento, aunque haya terminado más rápido de lo que pretendía y haya dejado el final abierto, espero**

**que no os importe. Y si os importa, escribid vosotros un fic como a vosotros os guste, que para eso existe Fanfiction ;)**

**Gracias a Nad por ser la primera en comentar, te animo a hacerte una cuenta y quizá escribir**

**algo tú misma, o al menos a seguir leyendo y comentando.**

**Gracias a Hellen por su apoyo también, la animo a que intente escribir sus propias historias.**

**Y William Power, confío en tí para esa traducción, igualmente gracias.**

**Tengo que mencionar también a NekoNata, quien me inspiró para escribir algo original y nuevo de AA,**

**después de todo hay que hacerle justicia a todos estos años siendo fans de esta saga.**

**Me despido diciendo que tardaré en volver a pasar por Fanfiction, pero espero regresar con alguna otra**

**historia si puedo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
